Home for a while
by Eternal Elements
Summary: One shot for victoria- she isnt as bad as you think. set during twilight. meeting with Charlie


Searching for that pathetic Bella had become anything but a challenge, James was determined to have her so I chose to aid him by seeking her address, and maybe her precious daddy would be able to help _persuade_ her to see James. The small house seemed hardly the place a pet of the Cullen's would live but then again she was a runt. I saw a police vehicle parked outside the chipped white house, Bella had not yet arrived, what was the harm with a bit of fun with someone who I would soon kill anyway. I strolled up the path and pulled some re hair forward and wrapped the clothes I had on around me so I looked cold. The door had chipped paint on, faded blue with an old knocker on it. I placed my cool smooth fingers on the knocker and knocked three times. A light switched on in the hallway and the door clicked open. A tall-ish man with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes stood before me, his stern figure made me tense.

"May I help you miss?" he asked looking down at me, swaying to try and get me t look at him.

"Please my car has broken down and I have no reception on my cell phone" I replied trying to sound cold and under control. He placed the can of R&R down on the side.

"Come in you can use my phone and wait till Bobbie gets here." He said moving so I could step inside, he led me to a small room with a large TV and couch in, and the TV had a baseball game of sorts on. There were boxes of Chinese food around and some pictures hung on the wall. They were him and Bella, so many they all looked awkward but loving. One had Bella with her father behind sticking fingers behind her to make rabbit ears. She was looking up as if to say '_really dad'_ but she had a sheepish grin on also.

"My daughter, she's just come to live with me. Happiest news I ever got when she told me she was coming to forks" he was leant on the couch. "I'm Charlie by the way" he stuck his hand out for me. I took it hesitantly "Victoria". Charlie reached over and grabbed a large chunky phone and began to dial. After six rings a man picked up if I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't have heard it.

"Bobbie's mechanics how can I help"

"Hey Bobbie its Charlie Swan got a woman here, her car broke down you think you could get up here anytime soon?"

"I'll try but the ice is causing a stir" he paused "you get me some of harry Clearwater's home made fish fry you got a deal"

"Good lad, don't hurt yourself getting off the couch ok?

Bobbie chuckled "yeah, yeah whatever" they hung up. Charlie was smiling his arms were crossed over his broad chest "would you like anything? A drink or some Chinese food" he asked "got plenty, never thought Bella would be back from her date so late"

"With the Cullen's?" I snapped my mouth shut, it had just rolled off my tongue.

"Yeah you know them" I had to think of something quick "I am Carlisle's sister, visiting with my husband from Alaska for a while; we were just about to leave when my car broke down. My husband is in town and I was going to get him" I said sounding genuine "Carlisle is on his way to get me, I had met Bella but she saw me at my worst with Esme I wouldn't ask but we had a bit of a misunderstanding, myself and Esme so please do not tell her I was here." Charlie

Nodded "you can sit you know Victoria" if I was human I know I would be blushing.

*TWO HOURS LATER*

I was laughing so hard, my elbow was place on the side of the arm chair I sat on with my hand covering one side of my face, I had no shoes on and one foot sat underneath me, the other dangled off the large chair. The steaming cup of coffee I had in my other had shook as my body moved. The soft orange glow from the fire was the light source and its heat radiated to me. I felt at home for once. A knock on the door startled us both causing another burst of laughter. Charlie stood up and walked to the door. I began to be hit by reality; I would have to kill him, why hadn't he asked about my eyes? My cold skin or my paleness? "Bobbie common through about time"

"Sorry Charlie" they walked through to the front room. "oh, hello" he gave Charlie a glance which said _'new lady friend'_ "is your car the Mercedes around the corner" his body language said there was no Mercedes "no it's the mini van around the corner" he nodded and left to go get it.

Not a minute later I heard a click from his neck being broken, James was outside. But before I could make my exit Bella slammed the door. Cullen. Charlie ran after her and they began to shout. She wondered around the house then they argued in the kitchen and when I could have slipped out something Charlie said made my heart ache

"Common Bells I just got you back"

"Yeah and if I don't get out now I just going to be stuck here like mom"

He stood near the door. I walked and opened it, Charlie grabbed my hand "where are you going?" I didn't want to leave but I needed to go.

"I have to go my car will be ready by now." Lie. "Plus James will be worried." Lie. "Thank you for your kindness hopefully I will see you again Charlie." Truth. My hand slipped out his and his face looked as if his heart had been broken into a million pieces. I pretended to walk down the street and a familiar shadow came from behind.

"Getting a bit familiar with dinner are we Victoria?" James asked nastily

"You know James, sarcasm is never an attractive quality in a man" I replied "Bella will be in phoenix but you must leave her father. It will be to much for the family" James smirked and tilted his head "ok Victoria but you know the happy family will be crushed either way" I knew and I would be waiting for the repercussions of my actions to haunt me.


End file.
